vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Packaged
Packaged ist ein japanischer Song von kz und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund "Packaged" war das erste VOCALOID Lied das von kz veröffentlicht wurde und war einer von Hatsune Miku's frühen Hits. In dem Lied singt Miku darüber wie Dankbar sie ist "ausgepackt" zusein und die Fähigkeit zu haben, singen zu können. Mit über einer Million Views, hat der Song die Nico Hall of Legend erreicht. "Packaged" war einer der Songs, die ursprünglich entscheidend dazu beigetragen haben, dass Miku beliebt geworden ist. Außerdem stellt er ein Modell der Vocaloid Personifizierung, zusammen mit "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" und "Koisuru VOC @ LOID" da. Alben Der Song wird, zusammen mit seiner Klavierfassung, auf dem Album Re:Package vorgestellt, dass das erste Vocaloid Album von einer großen Plattenfirma veröffentlicht werden sollte. Es ist auch auf den Alben EXIT TUNES PRÄSENTIERT Vocarhythm feat. 初 音 ミ ク, Re: Dial, VOCALOID BEST from ニ コ ニ コ 動画 (あ か) und Hatsune Miku Best ~Memories~. Ein Remix, von baker, ist auf den Alben Re:MIKUS und REFLECTION und wurde beim Mikufes 09 gespielt. Andere Elektro Orientierte Remixie von kz selbst sind auf dem Album MikXperience e.p. und wurde auf der NicoNico Night 4 2013 gespielt. Ein Jahr später erschien es auch auf dem Album DECORATOR EP. Lyrics Japanisch= この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな 手のひらから　零れ落ちた 音の粒を　探してるの Packageに詰めた　この想いを 伝えたいの　あなたにだけ うまく歌えるといいな ちゃんとできるようにがんばるよ！ この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな ずっと待ってたの　ひとりぼっちで 歌いたくて　歌えなくて でもあなたと　出逢えたから もうさみしくなんてないよ 心がビートで満ちてくの あふれ出す想いは歌に変えて この世界のメロディー わたしの歌声 届いているかな 響いているかな この世界に笑顔を わたしとあなたで 届いているでしょ 響いているよね |-|Romaji= Kono sekai no MERODII Watashi no utagoe Todoite iru ka na Hibiite iru ka na Kono sekai no MERODII Watashi no utagoe Todoite iru ka na Hibiite iru ka na Te no hira kara koboreochita Oto no tsubu wo sagashiteru no Package ni tsumeta kono omoi wo Tsutaetai no anata ni dake Umaku utaeru to ii na Chanto dekiru you ni ganbaru yo! Kono sekai no MERODII Watashi no utagoe Todoite iru ka na Hibiite iru ka na Kono sekai no MERODII Watashi no utagoe Todoite iru ka na Hibiite iru ka na Zutto matteta no hitoribocchi de Utaitakute utaenakute Demo anata to deaeta kara Mou samishiku nante nai yo Kokoro ga BIITO de michiteku no Afuredasu omoi wa uta ni kaete Kono sekai no MERODII Watashi no utagoe Todoite iru ka na Hibiite iru ka na Kono sekai no MERODII Watashi no utagoe Todoite iru ka na Hibiite iru ka na |-|Englisch= This world's melody, My singing voice, I wonder if it's reaching. I wonder if it's echoing. This world's melody, My singing voice, I wonder if it's reaching. I wonder if it's echoing. It dripped down from the palm of my hand. I'm searching for the drop of a sound. I want to convey this feeling That was stuffed into a package only to you. It'd be great if I could sing well. I'll do my best so it'll go right! This world's melody, My singing voice, I wonder if it's reaching. I wonder if it's echoing. This world's melody, My singing voice, I wonder if it's reaching. I wonder if it's echoing. I was always waiting alone. I wanted to sing, but I couldn't sing. But because I met you, I'm not lonely anymore. My heart is guided by the beat. I change these overflowing feelings into a song This world's melody, My singing voice, I wonder if it's reaching. I wonder if it's echoing. We smile to the world, You and I. It's reaching, right? It's echoing, isn't it? Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kz Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Hall of Legend